Little Things
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: One night while the kids are out hunting, Carlisle and Esme dance together. After Breaking Dawn with plenty of fluff!


**A/N: Alright, I got this idea when my friend, who is a HUGE Directioner, told me to listen to this song. She said that it describes me perfectly. Which it does, but I couldn't help but think that it fit Carlesme too. So, here I am!**

**RATING: Rated K**

**SUMMARY: One night while the kids are out hunting, Carlisle and Esme dance together. After Breaking Dawn with plenty of fluff! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga or the song "Little Things". They are both owned by Stephenie Meyer and One Direction! Also, I don't make any profit out of this, so let's be friends, okay? **

**Little Things**

Carlisle's POV:

I heard a knock at my office door and put my medical journal down with a sigh. I was still trying to discover information about my little granddaughter, Nessie. She was a mystery to the vampire world, and even though my research and Nahuel helped, there was still much more information to be found. And I often didn't like to be interrupted while doing so. But I didn't mind very much, especially if it was for someone I deeply care about.

As Emmett opened the door, I prepared for the worst. Usually he would only come up here with news that he broke the television or that Rosalie was mad at him and he needed some advice. Why would today be any different?

As he looked over at me with golden eyes like the rest of us had, except for Nessie of course, I smiled slightly at him and motioned for him to sit in a leather chair that was in front of my desk. It was mostly there for appearance, but when my children needed a talk, it was helpful.

As he sat down, he smirked and chuckled darkly. And, here comes the bad news.

"Hey, Pops." He greeted as I politely said hello back. Just because you're having a talk with one of your children, doesn't mean you can't have manners while doing so.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked as I leaned back slightly in my chair. I folded my hands in my lap and looked at my son in a way of saying 'what did you do this time.'

"Oh, nothing. I volunteered, well was actually threatened by Alice, to come up here and tell you that we are all going hunting except for Esme." Oh.

"Okay, then, have fun." I said as I tried to hold in my excitement, but failed. I was always excited when it was me and Esme home alone. It didn't happen very often, but when it did, we would make the best of it. We would do things from reading to gardening. But whatever we were doing, we would have fun.

As he ran out the door, I smiled and got up from my chair. I followed Emmett downstairs and waved all my children goodbye out the door. Once they were all out, I smiled and walked around the house to find Esme.

She was in the kitchen, apparently making cookies by the looks of it. She was wearing dark jeans with a dark purple blouse. She was stirring the contents in the bowl with a silver spoon and was reading off a cookbook, by the looks of it. Her IPod that Alice got her for her birthday was blasting upbeat music that made me wonder how I didn't hear it from my office. Maybe I was so wrapped up in my work that I didn't notice.

I walked quietly into the kitchen, not wanting to disturb her. As I got closer, I could tell that she noticed my presence and started to gently sway her hips to the beat of a Katy Perry song. She was teasing me, and she knew it.

"Hello, love." I said as I walked close enough just to reach out to her. She turned around and smiled once she saw me. She put down her spoon on a napkin and greeted me with a hello in return.

"So the kids are gone." I stated as she nodded and leaned up to kiss me. I welcomed the invitation whole-heartedly. As our lips met, it felt like electricity. Whenever we kissed, it set off little fireworks between us that made the feeling of love shoot throughout our entire bodies. As I tasted her lips, I realized she must of put strawberry lip-gloss on. I loved her lips without makeup on, but she insisted that she needed to wear makeup for me.

As the next song came on the IPod, I realized it immediately. Nessie and Alice was a huge fan of this band called One Direction. They would always play their songs over and over again, this being one of them. As they played it, I couldn't help but memorize the lyrics to it and sometimes would hum it in my head. Edward would chuckle or would give me an amused glance. But I couldn't help it, it described my feelings towards Esme perfectly.

As a thought came to my head, I bowed slightly and put my hand out for her to take. "Mrs. Cullen, would you care to dance?"

**Your hand fits in mine**

**Like it's made just for me**

She smiled shyly. "I would be honored to." She put her hand in mine.

As I put my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders, I couldn't help but think of us together. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. Her hands were so small and smooth while mine was so huge and slightly rougher than hers, but smooth nonetheless. Whenever I touched her or she touched me, I would feel like my heart came back to life and would beat rapidly. I'm pretty sure she felt the same.

**But bear this in mind**

**It was meant to be**

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

**And it all makes sense to me**

When I asked her to marry me, she couldn't believe it. To her, she thought that she didn't deserve someone as perfect as me. She thought that she wasn't pretty or good enough. But to me, it was the other way around.

As we started to sway around the kitchen, I looked into her eyes and saw love and beauty. She loved everyone around her and she hated no one. She was beautiful inside and out. Her beauty shocked me every day. I know I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help but think how a beautiful creature exists.

**I know you've never loved**

**The crinkles by your eyes**

**When you smile**

**You've never loved**

**Your stomach or your thighs**

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

**But I'll love them endlessly**

When she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. When she smiled, little crinkles formed around her eyes, and she hated that. But I loved those little crinkles. They showed that she was truly smiling, and she always was.

When she was transformed, she had a body of a pregnant woman that just gave birth a couple days ago. In the beginning, she said that she didn't have a body like Alice or Rosalie. I told her that she was the most amazing and beautiful person to me, and that it was okay that she wasn't skin and bones. She was soft and smooth, like a real woman was.

She said that you could always find a flaw in her, but those I'll always love those flaws.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if I do**

**It's you**

**Oh, it's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

Throughout the years, we shared secrets about each other only the other knew. It was hard to though, with a mind reader, a fortune-teller, and a person who could read and control emotions. But somehow we did. For example, only I knew that she secretly loved to sing and she knew that I secretly liked to dance.

She always said that she had been in love with me since that day when she broke her leg, and I agreed. I mean, how could someone not be?

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**

**Though it makes no sense to me**

As soon as Nessie joined the family, it brought out the playful and childish side of her.

I would often find her playing doll house with Nessie or when it was her turn to put Nessie to sleep, she was in PJ's herself and would pretend to sleep along side with Nessie. Nessie would cuddle up to her and smile softly. I never told anyone this, and I don't plan to.

**I know you've never loved**

**The sound of your voice on tape**

**You never want**

**To know how much you weigh**

**You still have to squeeze in your jeans**

**But you're perfect to me**

When Emmett would joke around and tape everything everybody was doing at the time, she would always laugh and tell him not to film her. Nobody knew why for a couple decades, but she finally told me. She said she didn't like the sound of her voice on tape. I told her that her voice was better than every singer in the world, but I never knew if she believed me or not.

Sometimes I would even find her in our bedroom, trying on outfit after outfit. She would mutter on how each one looked to her and trying to impress me. Little did she know, she had always been perfect to me.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

As I stared at her, I saw that she had a smile on her face. I smiled back her and kissed her nose gently. She laughed as she shook her head.

She kissed my lips gently as she kissed a path until she reached my ear. Once she was there, she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I do **

**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**

**If I let you know I'm here for you**

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I do, oh**

I reached my hand from her waist to the back of her hand. I caressed her hair and her cheekbones. Her hair was the perfect shade of caramel and her skin was so pure. I could never get enough of her, but I don't want to.

**And I've just these little things slip out of my mouth**

**Cause it's you**

**Oh, it's you**

**It's you they add up to**

**And I'm in love with you**

**And all these little things**

Suddenly she started giggling. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle," she started. "You've been singing the entire song the whole time. I just realized it."

Have I actually been singing the entire time? Guess that's what happens when I memorize lyrics. "Oh, sorry."

"No, no! Don't be! I love when you sing." She pleaded as I took one of her hands and kissed her knuckle. I'll always be grateful that I have her.

"Then care to join me, love."

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**

**But if it's true**

**It's you**

**It's you they add up to**

**I'm in love with you**

**And all your little things**

As we finished the final verse singing together, it was like magic. Our voices blended well together and was so powerful.

When we finished, she looked up at me and if she could cry, she would be.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked as she shook her head no. As her head moved, I couldn't help but watch her caramel locks shake slightly.

"Nothing. It's just… thank you, for this moment. I could tell you meant everything you sang."

I smiled slightly at her statement. Didn't she know that I was singing about her?

"You're welcome. I was singing about you, lovely." As I said that, I slightly drew back my English accent that made her giggle madly.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Yes, I did, beautiful."

And then our lips meet in a joyful and passionate kiss.


End file.
